


Temptation

by I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel(Jimmy), Extremely Dubious Consent, Lucifer(Nick), M/M, Manipulation, poor cass, season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan/pseuds/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan
Summary: Lucifer has a plan to break Castiel.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Before anyone jumps on me about my spelling of “Cass” this is how they spell it on the back of the Season 12 box-set and also in Dean’s phone. Enjoy!

“Hey, assbutt!” 

Castiel shouted through the dim, vacant space of the abandoned warehouse. Dust swirled through the air as Lucifer grinned. The trap had worked marvellously. He stood 15 feet from the wall with an arm raised. Sam and Dean struggled against his raw power pinning them uncomfortably against a tower of boxes. Lucifer watched Castiel approach slowly with a predatory glare. 

“Welcome to the party.” He spoke quietly to the other angel with a wink before tilting his head back to the boys, grinning slyly. “Bye boys.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes briefly and inhaled through his nose, rolling his shoulders and allowing his wings to unfold. The boys flinched at the sudden onset of light, Castiel stopped his advance and rose a hand to cover his eyes. Sam met Lucifer’s glowing red eyes a second before he winked and snapped his fingers decisively, making the brothers vanish. 

He snorted a laugh and turned to Castiel. The angel had chosen a fine vessel. Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he slowly closed the wide distance between them. He was _tempted_ by Castiel. _Him_. Thoughts rocketed toward forcing Castiel to submit to him in the most humiliating way possible. A smirk decorated his expression as he issued himself a challenge. The righteous angel would question everything if he desired Lucifer. 

Castiel stood stock still until Lucifer was directly in front of him. This was his brother, what on earth, or heaven and hell for that matter, was he thinking? He met Castiel’s blue eyes that were so similar to his own, but darker.

“Lucifer...” Cass’ deep voice broke him from his musings. 

“Hello brother.” Lucifer tilted his head and smirked at the grimace that passed on the other angel’s face. The last thing Castiel wanted to admit was that they were kin. A thought crossed his mind: maybe he could use this to his advantage. Cass squared up to him with a rarely seen maliciousness darkening his ocean blue eyes.

“I am not your brother.” Lucifer laughed outright at this. 

“You can deny it all you like, Castiel, but the truth of the matter is, we’re family...“ His tone was low and sensual as he drew closer to the angel in front of him, tilting his head with a smile and enjoying how uncomfortable it made him. “Unless you’d like to... not be... for a little while.” Lucifer watched as his eyes narrowed and he backed himself against the wall of the empty warehouse. 

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Castiel’s eyes widened with anger and confusion as Lucifer grinned down at him and gently took the angel blade from his hand, allowing his fingers to linger for a moment on Castiel’s. 

“Because it’s fun, duh.” He tossed the blade backwards over his shoulder and crossed his arms with a satisfied smile. “Watching you stand there and just try to imagine my motive, what I want with you? This is the good stuff, Castiel.” 

As Lucifer spoke he leaned in and placed a hand against the wall over Castiel’s shoulder. To his credit, the angel didn’t flinch. 

“Where are we? Where are Sam and Dean?” Castiel’s voice was low and as dangerous as he could manage. 

“Oh you don’t need to worry about them. I left them without a hair out of place on their pretty little heads.” He watched as Castiel sighed and leaned his back against the wall. “Have I been a good boy, do I get a cookie?”

Cass glared at him. “What do you want?” 

“Oh Cass... I _can_ call you Cass?” Lucifer looked the angel from head to toe before shaking his head, his voice a low whisper. “So naive. It’s adorable, really.” 

His mouth dropped open slightly at the words. “Adorable?” 

“There is so much you have to learn, I can teach you. You have so much untapped power.” Lucifer smiled widely at him before gripping his neck with his right hand tightly. “So much power, and you have yet to discover the true pleasures of the flesh. Use it, Cass. Use it to tap in to how the human mind really works. There are so many pleasures...” 

Drawing even closer to Castiel as he spoke slowly, Lucifer’s voice had dropped to almost a whisper. Castiel’s hands wrapped uselessly around his wrist as he leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“Don’t you want to know what it’s really like to be human?” The hands on his wrist loosened ever so slightly as Lucifer pressed his lips to Cass’ once more. There was no resistance now, and dare he say, a little response. 

Slowly but surely, Castiel got the idea, melting into Lucifer. He felt a hand that had gone slack around his wrist settle on the back of his head and he inwardly grinned. He removed his hand from Castiel’s throat and placed it on his cheek gently. 

This time, when Lucifer drew back, Castiel’s eyes were wide and clouded with desire. 

“What is this feeling?” His voice rumbled through both of them. 

“Lust.” Lucifer purred in the angel’s ear before nipping it sharply, enjoying the involuntary gasp that came from Castiel. He leaned his head against the wall and moaned. Lucifer snapped his fingers and their environment changed from a cold warehouse to a small but cozy cabin. The sheet metal walls became painted drywall, shelves and debris turned to end tables and lamps. Lucifer bit his lip before placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek and gently tracing the tips of his fingers down through the light stubble on his vessel’s chin. 

The familiar rush of desire flooded Lucifer as Cass leaned forward, kissing him and gripping his arms tightly. Lucifer’s hand travelled down the line of his neck and to his chest, slipping underneath Castiel’s famed trench coat and pushing it off his shoulders.

“I don’t-“ Castiel’s voice was uncertain as Lucifer shushed him by placing a finger over his lips. 

“Hush now, Castiel.” The words were barely a whisper, his lips hardly moving in the dim light. Holding the angel’s gaze, he waited. Cass pulled at his tie roughly and, to Lucifer’s satisfaction, threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _That’s it. Give in to temptation. _

Once again, he ran his fingers along Castiel’s chest. He could feel the angel’s grace like the warmth of a fire on a cold night. Lucifer felt a sharp tug on his hair and growled, leaning his body weight against Castiel, pinning him to the wall. Desire drove his movements faster as Lucifer pulled off Castiel’s black suit jacket and tossed it aside. 

Blue eyes looked up at Lucifer when he broke away to pull off his own jacket, shortly followed by his green t-shirt. Castiel eyed him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, meeting Lucifer’s eyes as he dropped the shirt and looked over at him with his head cocked to the side. His own vessel was tall and strong, and it showed. Years of hard physical labour and training had built up many layers of muscle and confidence. Lucifer turned and slowly crooked a finger at Cass, using his power to bring him to his bare chest in an instant. Lucifer looked down and smirked as Castiel fumbled with his buttons. Reaching for Cass with a small smile and gripping the shirt, he tore it off. A few buttons hit the floor as he shrugged the shirt off. 

Lucifer kissed him again, opening his mouth and gently easing his tongue forward. A small gasp cam from Castiel as he explored the muscle on Lucifer’s chest with fervent touches. Drawing back slowly and putting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled knowingly at Cass before applying pressure. Castiel slowly got to his knees and looked up at him with slight confusion until Lucifer set a hand on his cheek. The other hand moved to his belt, loosening it and tossing it aside. Satisfaction bloomed within him when he thumbed Castiel’s lips and the angel’s eyes fluttered closed, mouth opening for Lucifer immediately. _This was easier than I thought._ His head tilted back and he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them out of the way. 

With a firm grip on himself with his left hand, Lucifer watched as Cass opened his eyes and looked at his hard cock with mild surprise. His right hand gently guided Castiel forward and he made eye contact, clearly unsure. Pleasure sparked through Lucifer as he felt the angel’s tongue against him and he groaned. Pretending not to notice Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, he sucked in a breath and slowly pumped his cock in and out of Cass’ mouth until he gagged. 

Lucifer pulled him to his feet and kissed him. Using his tongue and teeth, Lucifer crushed Cass against his chest before pushing him onto the bed and leaning over him to remove his pants. Castiel watched as he yanked them down and took his stiff cock in hand with a low hum.

He searched Castiel’s expression and he climbed over him, smirking as he moaned loudly. Lucifer kissed and nipped at the soft skin underneath his ear. He took over for Castiel, wrapping his hand around his dick and pulling on it gently. The angel moaned and arched his back as Lucifer bit his neck hard and sucked on the skin roughly. 

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down and smiled. “I hope you’re ready.” 

Castiel’s breathing was erratic as Lucifer straightened up further and slung one of his legs over his shoulder. He spit on his hand and slicked himself up before winking at Cass. Slowly, Lucifer pushed against his entrance, earning a surprised gasp from his new partner. 

“Easy...” Lucifer allowed his grace to relax Castiel before he became too tense. The angel grunted and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Lucifer continued to slide his cock deeper. He watched as Castiel gripped the pillow above his head and moaned long and low. 

Taking that as an indication to continue, Lucifer increased his pace quickly. Castiel arched his back and pressed against Lucifer, urging him for more. Settling into a bruising rhythm, he felt waves of pleasure building within him. Biting his lip, he watched as Castiel took his now leaking cock in hand and began stroking it furiously. Lucifer took his hands and pinned them over his head. The angle was slightly awkward for both of them, but Lucifer was enjoying reminding Castiel he was in charge. Blue eye widened and Lucifer sighed with pleasure. 

Momentarily slowing his pace, Lucifer made long strokes, smirking at Cass when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Using harsh but not painful movements, Lucifer turned the angel’s face away from him and bit his neck again, just as hard but on the opposite side. He could feel Castiel struggling against him slightly, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. 

Breathing heavily, the archangel straightened up once more. Sweat glistened on his skin as his fingers wrapped around Castiel’s throat gently at first. Surprise was apparent in his expression momentarily, replaced by pure bliss. Lucifer devoured the sight before him, burning the image into his memory. Castiel’s eyes were closed, head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands gripped the sheets of the bed hard enough to whiten his knuckles.

“Come on Castiel,” Lucifer urged him, “Come on, give it to me..” 

Castiel cried out loudly, eyes shining blue underneath his closed lids. Black feathered shadows bathed in a brilliant light displayed themselves in front of Lucifer beautifully. His pleasure mounted as Castiel gripped his forearm tightly, and released on his stomach, covering both of them in the sticky substance. 

The moment Lucifer had been waiting for had come. He wanted to see the effect of the psychological torture, knowing that would put him over the edge. Nearing his own finish, he bit his lip and tightened his grip on Cass’ throat, cutting off his blood flow but not his air supply. Blue eyes snapped open, surprise staying there even though he was still riding through the final waves of his orgasm. Lucifer picked up his pace once again and moaned loudly when the warm sensation peaked within him. He felt the pulse of power at the same time he spilled inside Castiel, wings unfurling in an explosion of light, red eyes trained on the blue ones underneath him. 

The most satisfying look, realization of his actions was clear on Castiel’s face as he looked into Lucifer’s shining red eyes, the display of sheer power enough to knock the wind out of a mere mortal. Only now slowing down, he smiled a wicked grin at Castiel, eyes returning to normal. Cass sighed and his head thumped against the mattress. Lucifer took the opportunity to dress, watching Castiel sit up slowly and blow air through his lips before pulling his pants and shirt on as well.

“You have a mystery to get back to, Nancy Drew.” He cocked his head to the side. “Might want to think of a good story for Sam and Dean, and quick.” 

-

_Snap_. Castiel was inside the Men of Letters bunker. Sam and Dean were seated in the main hall with their mother and Crowley, no doubt arguing over who’s fault it was Lucifer was no longer in the Cage. All heads turned in his direction and he walked over to the tray of brandy and opened the crystal bottle and upended it. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“Uh, Cass?” Dean asked delicately, “What happened?” 

Castiel slammed the now empty bottle back on the tray nearly hard enough to break it.

“I don’t really know..” He spoke quietly and with finality. 

“Cass the last time we saw you, Lucifer-“ Castiel turned and looked at Sam with a pained expression. His trench coat and suit jacket were gone, as was his tie. Several of the buttons from his dress shirt were gone, leaving it open and exposing the hickies on both sides of his neck. Crowley finally spoke up:

“Is that... a _hickey_?” 


End file.
